koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dance To The Future
Dance To The Future is a song performed by Japanese musician, singer-songwriter Koji Kikkawa. It appears on his fortieth eponymous single. This song is the main theme song for Sangokushi 13. Purchase the single to receive a serial that can redeem Koji Kikkawa as an officer and the song within the game. His officer portrait is the same image as his single cover. The offer expired March 30, 2016. Suzuki remarked that Kikkawa was asked to do the song because of the musician's publicized adoration for ancient Chinese history. He thinks that the song is a catchy way to celebrate the series's thirtieth anniversary. Kikkawa's inspirations for composing the song was to capture the era's romantic image of fighting for one's dream while doing a callback to his own '80s roots. Kikkawa especially sought to recapture the allure of the late David Bowie. During the game's completion conference, Kikkawa said his favorite figure of the era is Zhang Jue since he figures that Zhang Jue was the compassionate hero for the era's downtrodden populace. His favorite characters in the game are Cao Cao, Ma Chao and Lu Bu. Credits :Lyrics: Koji Kikkawa, jam :Composition: Koji Kikkawa, Hiroaki Sugawara :Warner Music Japan label Lyrics Kanji= :群青深き夜空に :輝く星は数多ある :愛する者を　守るために :生き抜いてゆけ :未来への Dance :それが証だと信じて :So Dance to the future :果てなく踊れよ :So Dance to the future :おまえの人生を :Dance to the future :Love to the future :踊れよ :愛しか守らないんだ :裁きが弓を引こうとも :愛する者に託すために :切り拓きゆけ :未来への Dance :それが運命だと知るのさ :So Dance to the future :そのまま踊れよ :So Dance to the future :おまえの幸福を :Dance to the future :Love to the future :踊れよ :未来への Dance :それが証だと信じて :So Dance to the future :果てなく踊れよ :So Dance to the future :おまえの人生を :Dance to the future :Love to the future :踊れよ |-|Romaji= :gunjou fukaki yozora ni :kagayaku hoshi wa amata aru :aisurumono wo mamoru tame ni :ikinuite yuke :mirai he no Dance :sora ga akashi da to shinjite :So Dance to the future :hatenaku odore yo :So Dance to the future :omae no jinsei wo :Dance to the future :Love to the future :odore yo :aishi ka mamoranainda :sabaki ga yumi wo hikou tomo :aisurumono ni takusu tame ni :kirihiraki yuke :mirai he no Dance :sore ga unmei da to shiru no sa :So Dance to the future :sono mama odore yo :So Dance to the future :omae no koufuku wo :Dance to the future :Love to the future :odore yo :mirai he no Dance :sore ga akashi da to shinjite :So Dance to the future :hatenaku odore yo :So Dance to the future :omae no jinsei wo :Dance to the future :Love to the future :odore yo |-|English Translation= :In this deep ultramarine night sky :there are so many shining stars :To protect the ones I love :I must survive :Towards the future I Dance :believing that is my last testament :So Dance to the future :Dance a dance of no end :So Dance to the future :For your life :Dance to the future :Love to the future :Dance :I've only got love to protect :though judgment draws its bow on me :To devote myself to the ones I love :I must cut my way through :Towards the future I Dance :knowing well of my fate :So Dance to the future :Keep on dancing :So Dance to the future :For your happiness :Dance to the future :Love to the future :Dance :Towards the future we Dance :believing that shall be proof of our lives :So Dance to the future :Dance on without end :So Dance to the future :All for your life :Dance to the future :Love to the future :Dance Romance of the Three Kingdoms Stats Koji Kikkawa (吉川晃司) :Born: 165 :Appears: 184 :Death: 268 :Life Expectancy: 104 years :Leadership: 96 :Military: 91 :Intellect: 84 :Politics: 1 :Infantry: A :Cavalry: S :Archers: B :Retainer Technique: Daring Rush :War Tactic: Orchid Heart, Bamboo Life: boosts ally attack and morale :Teaching Skill: One-to-One External Links *Official music video clip *Official promotional video using song *Oricon report of press conference, Realsound report of press conference Category: Songs